The end of Lasmuth
Story Fixing the New Omnitrix Lasmuth : Hm.... Should i give this to David after i finish this, Or not, Maybe he will just messed up! So i will wait until hes ready. Gargasaur : LASMUTH!!! I heard you got a new Omnitrix!! GIVE IT TO ME! Lasmuth : Gargasaur that isnt an option Gargasaur : FIX IT FAST! AND GIVE IT TO ME SO I CAN DESTROY THE WHOLE WORLD! Lasmuth : I'm afraid i cant do that Gargasaur : WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT!!! Lasmuth : Theres already a Host of the Gaunletrix! and this one is new and only for him! Gargasaur : Lasmuth you make me laugh, BUT ILL KILL YOU IF YOU WONT GIVE THAT NEW OMNITRIX TO ME! Lasmuth : NO! Whips lasmuth with his Tail Gargasaur : i have 3 HEADS! and those are elements In the right! EARTH ELEMENT, in the left Ice element, in the Middle Nature Element so YOU CANT BEAT ME NO ONE CAN! Lasmuth : Then Find me! Teleports where David is David : Can we please leave the forrest? Grandpa : NO CHANCE! appears Lasmuth : DAVID! prepare your Watch! Gargasaur is after me! David : Piece of cake, You saw how i took care of Octogax, i can beat him now cuz i have new aliens! Lasmuth : THIS ISNT A JOKE! Octogax wasnt On full form!! If you havent got him in the New void! He will Merge with Gargasaur and he will be the ultimate Destruction of The Universe!! So Be serious DAVID!! IF YOU WANT TO SAVE THE WORLD!! David : Why do you Have to yell if your just gonna tell im gonna be serious, if i kick butt thats what i do, if i destroy somebody there destroy. if i want to save the universe then i will save the universe! YOU GOT THAT LASMUTH!?!?? Lasmuth : Im Creating a New Omnitrix That you can destroy gargasaur for it! But your not ready yet! And you cant beat Gargasaur!!!!!!!!!!!! David : Watch me. on Earth destroying the town Gargasaur : WHERE IS LASMUTH!! YOU DIRTY DISGUSTING HUMANS!! Lasmuth : THATS HIm. Lasmuth, Grandpa Drived through Town David : HEY DINOSAUR! STOP DESTROYING THE TOWN! TURNS INTO Diamondhead Diamondhead : Diamondhead! YES A NEW ALIEN! HEAD SHOOTS DIAMONDS AT GARGASAUR BUT GARGASAUR MAKES IT INTO ICE AND THROWS IT TO DIAMONDHEAD Gargasaur : IS THAT ALL YOU GOT HUMAN?? TURNS INTO HEATBLAST Heatblast : HEATBLAST!! shoots Fire to him Gargasaur : NOT NATURE, ICE CANT TAKE THAT BUT EARTH CAN DESTROY FIRE!! FIRE INTO ROCK turns into Redburn Redburn : Redburn!!!! combo slashes him and shield hes every attack with hes very strong shell WEAKENS redburn and turn into human and throws david through 5 buldings Grandpa rox : DAVID!!!!! Gargasaur : lasmuth its you and me! Grandpa rox : you have to go through me WHIPS GRANDPA ROX WITH HIS TAIL AND FREEZES HIM WITH ICE ELEMENT Lasmuth : Rox....... PUNCHES LASMUTH Gargsaur : GIVE ME THE NEW OMNITRIX! Lasmuth : NO! DAMAGES HIM UNTIL HE GETS WEAKEN Gargasaur : Well hes dead! i dont care! MWAHAHAH ill take the Gaunletrix insted goes into david and takes the gaunletrix David : N-N-NO. david passes out Gargasaur : NOW I WILL DESTROY THE WORLD!!! -~-To be Continue-~- Alien Debuts *Diamondhead Villains *Gargasaur Characters *Lasmuth *Grandpa Rox *David Aliens used *Redburn *Heatblast Category:Episodes Category:Narutosasuke124